


Details

by gilscout



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, these boys are nerd and akira is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilscout/pseuds/gilscout
Summary: Ryuji comes out to Akira and he absolutely does not cry. Nope, Didn’t happen, shut up Ann.





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> hi ryuji is trans bc im trans and i said so also akira is a good boyfriend best boyfriend 2018 
> 
> i started this last year and just now got around to finishing it lmao

Ryuji wrung his hands together nervously as he waited for the last bell to sound. Today was the day; he was going to tell Akira. He’d been contemplating it for a while, but he was never quite sure how to bring the topic up. He’d never told anyone besides his mom anyway, and he’d been a kid when he had. This wasn’t the same. Akira already knew him as a guy, and really, he could leave it just like that. He didn’t have to tell Akira ever, but he wanted to. Or rather, he felt obligated to. Akira was his best friend, his boyfriend, he thought rather tentatively, and he deserved to know. Ryuji felt almost like he was lying to him by not saying anything. 

The bell sounded loudly in his ears, and he jumped slightly. He hurried to gather his things and head to the stairs where he was supposed to meet Akira, from there they would go to Ryuji’s place to talk, privately. He tapped his foot unconsciously against the linoleum while he waited for Akira. He relaxed slightly when he saw the other boy approach, greeting him with a wave. 

“You ready to go?” he asked, and Akira nodded, waiting for Ryuji to kick off the wall before starting down the stairs. 

They walked in relative silence, Ryuji for once too nervous to make small talk. What if Akira didn’t see him as a guy anymore? What if he broke up with Ryuji? What if he kicked him out of the Phantom Thieves? What if he told everyone at school? He was so caught up in his anxious “What if?” thoughts that he almost didn’t realize when they reached his apartment. 

He invited Akira in and led him to his bedroom after offering the other boy a drink, which he’d politely declined. Once they were in the privacy of Ryuji’s room, Akira reached for Ryuji’s hand, lacing their fingers together as they sat on the edge of Ryuji’s bed. Ryuji tensed slightly but didn’t pull his hand away. He didn’t want to unnecessarily worry Akira. 

“I have to tell you something,” Ryuji started after a minute of silence. Akira cocked his head slightly, indicating for Ryuji to continue. 

Ryuji took a deep breath, saying the first thing into his head without giving himself time to think it over, lest he lose his nerve. 

“I don’t have a dick,” he said quickly, groaning when his mind caught up with his words, “I mean, wait that came out wrong—I’m not exactly a guy. No, that’s—I am a guy just, I don’t have the same equipment as other guys, or uh—” Ryuji cut himself off, flushing slightly in embarrassment and waiting for a sign of rejection from Akira. None came. 

Instead Akira squeezed his hand softly and smiled at him. 

“Ryuji,” he said, “breathe,” and Ryuji let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“I’m sorry dude, that probably didn’t make any sense,” Ryuji took in another breath, and let it out slowly, “what I’m trying to say is: I wasn’t born a guy. When I was born the doctors said I was a girl, and that was that for about five years. But ever since I started noticing differences between boys and girls, I knew I wanted to be a boy, that I am a boy. Does that make any sense?” 

Akira looked thoughtful for a moment, stroking his thumb over the back of Ryuji’s hand, which he hadn’t let go of. 

“Yeah, you’re a guy,” he said simply, “everything else is just details. You’re still Ryuji.” 

Ryuji thought he could start crying if Akira kept saying things like that. 

“So you’re not, like, grossed out or anything?” 

Akira chuckled a little bit, “No, not at all. Like I said, you’re still Ryuji; everything else is just details.” 

Okay now Ryuji really was going to cry. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears, but it did little. Akira, to his credit, just squeezed Ryuji’s hand again and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, stopping a few tears in their tracks. 

“Sorry dude I—” Ryuji was cut off by a large hiccup, and Akira bumped his shoulder against the blond. 

“It’s okay, I’m sure this was scary for you, but it’s okay. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.” 

Ryuji sniffled again before mumbling a rushed “I love you.” 

He’d never said that to Akira before. The other boy simply smiled, resting his head against Ryuji’s shoulder. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> im gay and i love these boys thanks bye


End file.
